<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pieces making a puzzle by Bacner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777734">Pieces making a puzzle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner'>Bacner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A better universe. [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broken Reality, F/M, FitzSimmons love is transcends everything, Gen, Monolith (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), Montauk, Other tags to be added, Relationships Are Messy, S.H.I.E.L.D. (Marvel Cinematic Universe), alternate universe - freeform, fused realities, other people get caught in it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The love between Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons transcends borders of reality. Unfortunately, other people are about to get caught in the drama - and what is the Montauk project?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, other to be declared</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A better universe. [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pieces making a puzzle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts">lila_luscious1</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts">Patty_Parker60</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts">dwalk1_2002</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: all characters belong to Marvel.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>…As the sounds of battle between S.H.I.E.L.D. and Ward’s – possibly Hydra – forces sounded all over the base, as various human beings, (ordinary, InHuman, what else have you), did their damnedest best to kill each other just because, no ideology or what else have you involved, Fitz realized something: He didn't care. The Monolith was not giving Jemma back, and there was no avenues from which to expect help. He was aware, of course, of Hydra invasion upstairs, but he did not care: he was not a fighter, he was not that competent in hand-to-hand combat, and frankly, the rest of the Agency would probably be better off without him underfoot. No, he had a different objective in mind - bringing Jemma back, for the Montauk protocol was his last hope. He had no idea if it would work, honestly, he had relatively few ideas on how it would work, but he did not care. Jemma was worth taking a risk and more; and if he perished in the process instead - Jemma was worth this too.</p>
<p>He pressed down the lever: the entire base shuddered as the very fabric of reality was torn apart due to the interaction between the alien Monolith of the artifact and the Montauk device.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>/ / /</p>
</div>...Ever since she had joined S.H.I.E.L.D., Daisy had experienced many new things – some good, many bad, almost all of them weird. This one, however, took the cake, as the reality seemed to have literally exploded into shards, flinging everyone – her, Ward, Coulson, May, Mack and others – in different directions, emanating a great big feeling of vertigo, among other things, making staying on your feet hard, if not outright impossible, but the black void beneath looked even less inviting and pleasant, at least in Daisy’s opinion…<br/>Grant Douglas Ward, on the other hand, had different ideas, as he immediately jumped, as soon as it became clear that the world has gone mad, and flew through the world. As he half-fell, half-flew, flames began to burst out of his body, and soon it was less of a free-fall, and more of a guided flight, reminiscent of some rocket instead.<p>…Belatedly, Daisy realized that she was following Ward through the void, using her own vibration powers to follow him. Oddly, they felt different from whenever she used them otherwise… but then again, the current circumstances were something else.</p>
<p>…And their flights – or was it flight, Daisy wasn’t entirely sure – ended abruptly, as they half-landed and half-crashed on another shard. Moreover, on this shard – and it, apparently, was much bigger than how it looked in the void – there was darkness, oppressive dry heat, and scarcely any light. There was plenty of dark grey dust, and craggy rocks, and almost no one-</p>
<p>“Ward?” a slim dark figure detached from one of the craggy rocky cliffs and rushed towards the big man. “Ward! You came!”</p>
<p>“I promised that I’ll get you out, didn’t I?” Ward brightly told agent 33. “And I intend to live to my hype and to execute my promise. That said, we need to act fast – Fitz did something unexpected by anyone, even me included, and I don’t know how long it will last, and we must get out of here, because if we get stuck on the Lower Planes, it’ll be worse-“</p>
<p>“Then let’s go!” agent 33 said brightly. “My daughter is waiting-!”</p>
<p>“Ahem!” and another figure – Antoine Tripp of all people – also emerged from the gloom. “Do you think-“</p>
<p>“What is he doing here?” Ward actually looked surprised for a change.</p>
<p>“Either Nick Fury or God Almighty Himself assigned him to S.H.I.E.L.D. as a guardian angel,” Kara said wryly.</p>
<p>“He did? Tripp was? I’m no longer with S.H.I.E.L.D. but you suck-!”</p>
<p>…Daisy actually wanted to agree – if Tripp used to be S.H.I.E.L.D.’s guardian angel, then he did not do a very good job, but she could not: Lincoln Campbell, of all people, had landed onto her, knocking all the air out of her in the process. This event had almost distracted Daisy from the fact that she could not feel her legs, but her waistline certainly felt weird, and probably not in a good way.</p>
<p>“Um,” Lincoln said wittily. ‘What is going on? Where are we?’ was being read clearly in his eyes. However, before Daisy could answer that she had no idea, Ward, flanked by Kara and Tripp walked over to them, and pushed them, and they fell out, and-</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>/ / /</p>
</div>The initial fall through the void was weird enough; this one was even worse. The fact that Tripp did apparently have glowing angel wings and a matching halo was only more disturbing.<p>…And then the crazy ride, (powered by the flying Tripp, though there had been something weird about Grant too), ended, and the mismatched quintet ended on a street somewhere.</p>
<p>“Again, I’ll ask – what has happened?” Lincoln exhaled. “One moment I’m running, the next moment the world has disappeared-“</p>
<p>“It was agent Fitz,” Raina, of all people, approached the others, (though everyone was too tired to be surprised to see her). “He had used the Montauk protocol and broke the world asunder!”</p>
<p>“How are you even alive?” Daisy grumbled in a grumpier way than she had intended – her relationship with Raina was more confusing than antagonistic, after all.</p>
<p>“Bro-bro, and Kara, and Tripp here changed the world even further,” Raina smiled – it was a sweet smile, but it had a tart note in the turn of her lips as well. “And I knew that it would happen, for I’m clairvoyant now-“</p>
<p>“Yes, Rae-Rae, you’re so clever,” Grant’s voice was sour, as he looked askance at Daisy instead. “And how are you and the Arctic boyfriend holding up?”</p>
<p>“I got a name, you know,” Lincoln said crossly, “and is it the sort of thing that regularly occurs-?”</p>
<p>“No, it is anything but,” Tripp sounded very cross himself. “What is the plan now?”</p>
<p>“Don’t know, but it involves my daughter, and I swear that if something happened to her, you wise woman, you,” Kara turned to Raina, and the clairvoyant InHuman backed down, actually:</p>
<p>“No, no, I swear, she’s fine - I saw that as well!” she said hurriedly. </p>
<p>“Good,” Grant looked askance at Daisy. “And how are you holding up?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Daisy grimaced. “Now, what has happened?”</p>
<p>“Fitz used the Montauk protocol to tear the world asunder so that he could be reunited with Simmons,” Tripp answered instead. “It worked… just not how either of them expected to occur…”</p>
<p>Daisy opened her mouth, closed it, opened it, close, and opened again. “What was that void?” she asked quietly. “And the shards? And how did Ward know how to maneuver in it? And wasn’t Kara dead?”</p>
<p>“Yes to the last one and the rest are harder to explain,” Tripp said crossly. “Now we must go and recuperate-“</p>
<p>“Where to?” Daisy asked, and Tripp pointed to the tall, office-looking building behind them. The others turned around and saw the big logo: “S.H.I.E.L.D., Inc.” in neon letter above it. </p>
<p>A silence fell upon the six, which was eventually broken by Ward:</p>
<p>“Rae-Rae, I don’t know if it was your doing or Tripp’s, but if it is, I’m killing you. Both of you.”</p>
<p>Both of the mentioned people gulped.</p>
<p>
  <i>TBC...</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>